1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer combination of a storage bin, the drawer is comprised of an injection moulded container and an injection moulded front panel, they can be firmly engaged with each other easily. When in use, force does not exert directly on the engaging structure, so that effects of convenient transportation as well as firm construction can be attained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Plastic storage bin of the earlier days is comprised structurally of a container and an upper lid injection moulded individually, when in use, the lid is lifted to allow the container to store clothes, tools, or the articles of every day use etc., and then the container is covered with the lid again, and the articles can be well stored. Such a conventional plastic storage bin is used singly, it is not so useful in saving space of a room. Therefore, there have been storage bins developed to allow the drawers thereof to be stacked one over another, a room space thus can have an excellent utilization.
One of the above stated conventional stackable storage bin, as is shown in FIG. 1, is comprised of a supporting shelf 1 including a plurality of layers and comprised of a plurality of drawers 2, in which, the drawers 2 each has its side plates which form therein a receiving space for receiving articles, and can be inserted into the divided spaces in layers to resemble a wardrobe for saving a room space, such a storage bin has the advantages of being easy to be assembled and dismantled as well as costing low.
However, such a conventional storage bin still has the disadvantages which are mainly induced from the fact that the drawers 2 are integrally injection moulded, when they are shaped, the top front edge of each of them extends forwardly in the first and then is bent inwardly to form a pulling lever 21, after the drawers 2 are stored with articles, and when a user pulls one pulling lever 21 outwardly, force exerted thereon is completely borne by the thinner front edge thereof, the pulling lever 21 is therefore subjected to damage.